Nieumyślny czar
by Minnoroshi
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Thor znajduje Doktora Strenge'a, by prosić go o pomoc. Loki ma czekać na zewnątrz, kiedy jego pożal się Boże brat rozmawia z magiem. On jednak do tego nie dopuści.


Tytuł: Nieumyślny czar

Oryginalny tytuł: Involuntary Attraction

Autor: boleyn13

Fandom: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Jest

Tłumaczenie: Polski

Link: /works/8582956

* * *

\- Fantastycznie, natychmiast poinformuję Lokiego o wynikach naszej rozmowy.

Stephen jedynie uniósł brew do góry, kiedy Thor wstał ze swojego fotela. Nie mógł być poważny. Asgardczyk musiał zauważyć, co się działo. Prawda?

Oczywiście, że nie, ponieważ Thor zmierzał ku drzwiom. Odchrząkując, Stephen spróbował ponownie zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

\- Wybacz moje pytanie... Ale dokąd idziesz?

Szczerze zdziwiony Thor zmarszczył brwi i i wskazał na drzwi.

\- Powiedzieć Lokiemu o... Czeka na zewnątrz... Ponieważ nie chciałeś go w swoim gabinecie...?

Pomimo dobrych chęci, opadła Stephenowi szczęka. Cóż, to nie była jego wina, nigdy nie był dobry w radzeniu sobie z głupimi ludźmi. Byli frustrujący i na ogół marnowali cenny tlen swoim oddychaniem. Pocierając nasadę nosa, Stephen skinął głową.

\- Tak, dziękuję ci za przypomnienie moich własnych słów. To znaczy, że nie zauważyłeś?

Nic nie mówiąc, Thor przyglądał mu się wielkimi, bezradnymi oczami, co w zupełności wystarczało mu za odpowiedź. Stephenowi nadal było trudno w to uwierzyć. Thor, bóg pioruna, obrońca Ziemi, Asgardczyk... Nie mógł być aż tak prostolinijny. Dla pewności Stephen użył krótkich i prostych słów.

\- Twój brat zignorował moją prośbę. Jest w tym pomieszczeniu.

Thor zaczął natychmiast rozglądać się we wszystkie strony, wyglądając tak absurdalnie, że Stephen westchnął przeciągle. Dobry boże na wysokościach. Myślał, że rozprawił się  
z idiotami, kiedy opuścił szpital. Widocznie się mylił.

\- Jest niewidoczny. Oczywiście.

\- Loki, ukaż się! - wykrzyczał Thor, nagle przyglądając się krzesłu, na którym siedział jeszcze 30 sekund temu. Stephen nie był religijna osobą, ale dzieliło go 10 sekund od proszenia Chrystusa o pomoc. Wskazał na jego lewo, a Thor natychmiast się tam odwrócił.

\- Loki!

Z cichym chichotem pojawił się w snopie zielonego/złotego światła Loki tuż obok krzesła Stephena.

\- Czy jest sztuczka, na którą byś się nie nabrał, drogi bracie?

\- Ta jasne, sztuczka. To odpowiednie słowo - Stephen wymruczał pod nosem, ale zdecydowanie wystarczająco głośno, by był słyszany. Szczególnie przez tego boga od siedmiu boleści, który w ogóle nie powinien być na tej planecie.

Widok uśmieszku znikającego z twarzy Lokiego był niezmiernie satysfakcjonujący. Fascynujące, jak łatwo został zastąpiony przez gniew. Miał charakterek. Musiał być beznadziejny  
w pokera.

\- Śmiesz kwestionować moje magiczne zdolności, śmiertelniku?

Czy bycie śmiertelnikiem zaliczało się do obelg, z których Stephen nie zdawał sobie sprawy?

\- Bracie, Doktor obiecał nam pomóc znaleźć ojca, nie mamy czasu na twoje gierki - Thor wydał warknięcie, które w jego założeniu miało być przerażające. Było jednak oczywiste, że Loki nie zwracał na niego uwagi.

\- Nie śpieszy mi się. Ojciec może zgnić w dziurze, nie obchodzi mnie to.

\- Interesujące. Nie jestem psychiatrą, ale dostrzegam gigantyczny przypadek problemów z tatusiem. To w połączeniu z tendencją do znikania są wskaźnikami bardzo niskiej samooceny. Powinieneś o tym z kimś porozmawiać...

Kąciki ust Lokiego drgnęły, i na boga, Stephenowi tak brakowało grania komuś na nerwach. Nie mógł już torturować stażystów i lekarzy mniej utalentowanych niż on. Wong był setki mil stąd, a Stephenowi się nudziło.

Przelatując go szybko wzrokiem od góry do doły, wzrok Lokiego zatrzymał się krótko na jego rękawiczkach, a Stephen nieumyślnie się skrzywił. Kąciki jego ust znowu zadrżały, co  
z pewnością nie był to dobrym znakiem.

\- Thor, jesteś pewien, że ten człowiek może nam pomóc? Dla mnie wygląda on trochę jak... Upośledzony.

Och, to był cios poniżej pasa. Stephenowi zdecydowanie się nie podobało, że ten facet był taki bystry.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy mogę wam pomóc, ale musicie być naprawdę zdesperowani, żeby do mnie przychodzić. Upośledzonego śmiertelnika.

\- To nie była moja inicjatywa, aby tutaj przychodzić. Mojemu głupiemu bratu skończyły się pomysły... Co mu się często zdarza.

Krzyżując ramiona na piersi, Loki warknął, a Stephen przyjrzał mu się lepiej. Czarny garnitur, czarny krawat, czarna koszula. Nie było w nim niczego magicznego. Jednak Stephen miał podejrzenie, że cały strój był jedynie iluzją. Czuł lekkie mrowienie, aura otaczająca maga była niezaprzeczalna. Emanował magią, ale za nic Stephen nie dał po sobie poznać, że to zauważył albo że był... Pod wrażeniem.

\- Loki, możesz mi potem dokuczać. Czas jest cenny i nieubłagany, musimy dalej szukać ojca - Thor został ostentacyjnie zignorowany.

\- Zatem dlaczego sam nie ruszysz głową? Twierdzisz, że masz intelektualną przewagę... Loki, bóg kłamstwa... - Stephen był całkiem z siebie zadowolony, nigdy nie udało mu się zawrzeć tyle sarkazmu w tak niewielu słowach.

Wbrew jego oczekiwaniom Loki, ani nie wybuchł, ani nie zagroził mu śmiercią.

\- Masz rację. Powinienem wziąć przykład z kogoś skromnego... Jakieś sugestie? Arcymagu?

Och, w tej chwili był po prostu głupiutki.

\- Musisz się bardziej wysilić, jeśli chcesz mnie obrazić.

Nagle na twarz Lokiego powrócił uśmieszek ukazujący wszystkie zęby i emanujący złośliwością.

\- Jeśli chciałbym cię obrazić, wytknąłbym ci, że prawdziwi magowie nie używają magicznych artefaktów, aby dokonywać cudów. Przy okazji ładny naszyjnik.

Stephen był zły na siebie , że się irytował. Spotkał wielu takich facetów w całym swoim życiu, wiedział, jak sobie z nimi radzić. Wielkie ego i nic więcej. Bez wstawania potrafił takiego utemperować.

\- Och, tak, byłem pod wielkim wrażeniem twojej prawdziwej magii i cudów, kiedy zaatakowałeś tę planetę. Z pomocą magicznego kijka.

Oczy Lokiego błysnęły. Nie było wiadomo, czy z rozbawianie czy ze złości. Nie, jednak zdecydowanie ze złości, a Stephen zaczynał coraz lepiej się bawić.

\- Cztery lata temu, kiedy przybyłem do tego żałosnego miejsca we wszechświecie... Udoskonaliłem swoją magię na setkach lekcji magii, których ty nigdy nie podejmiesz przez swoje żałośnie krótkie życie...

\- Jak na ciebie mówią? Mistrz ciętej riposty? Właśnie użyłeś "żałosny" dwa razy w tym samym zdaniu...

\- Och, użyłbym trudniejszych słów, ale uznałem, że będę mówił prosto, byś za mną nadążył...

Tego było za wiele. Stephen myślał w ten sam sposób, kiedy rozmawiał z Thorem i nie podobało mu się, że on i Loki myśleli w podobny sposób. Być może jednak powinien wstać. Stephen wstał rozmyślnie powoli, wyglądając na niezainteresowanego, by zorientować się, że Loki był od niego odrobinę wyższy. Całe szczęście, że Stephen nie był durniem, który przejmowałby się wzrostem.

\- Lubisz słowa? - Uśmiechając się, Stephen napawał się wyrazem twarzy Lokiego i jego iskrzącymi się oczami - Lepiej, żebyś zaczął używać jakiś miłych, jeśli chcesz, abym wam pomógł... Mam tutaj na myśli to konkretne, które zaczyna się na "p".

\- Czy nie narzekałeś, kiedy nazwałem cię przygłupim?

Okej, ten arogancki dupek sam się o to prosił. Stephen uniósł swoją dłoń w ostrzegawczym geście i jeśli Loki nie był kompletnym oszustem, powinien wyczuć, że Stephen mógł przywołać swoją magię w każdej chwili.

\- To nie najlepszy dobór słów...

Loki nie cofnął się, wręcz przeciwnie. Zbliżył się i Stephen nie musiał patrzeć na jego ręce, by wiedzieć, że niedoszły bóg był tak samo gotowy jak on sam do przypuszczenia ataku. Czas było się przekonać, kto z nich był prawdziwym magiem w tym pomieszczeniu.

\- Myślę, że jest doskonały...

Stephen nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać i zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru się wycofać. Dlatego piorunował go wzrokiem, skupiając się na mocy, którą emanował Loki. To było takie odmienne od wszystkiego, czego Stephen doświadczył. To było jak spojrzenie do innej, mrocznej strony wszechświata, by dowiedzieć się, jakie tam panują siły. Stephen zawsze był dociekliwym uczniem i chciał wiedzieć wszystko o tych siłach. Albo raczej o tym, który stał przed nim.

Jego zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego intensywnie, a w ich środku błyszczały złote plamki...

Obaj się skrzywili, kiedy Thor odchrząknął znacząco, wykonując niezdarny gest Mjölnirem trzymanym przez niego w ręku.

\- Em... Jeśli życzycie sobie kontynuować ten dziwny rytuał zalotów, który właśnie teraz odprawiacie... Byłoby to bardzo uczynne, gdybyście robili to po tym, jak znajdziemy ojca, aby... No wiecie, uratować wszechświat.

Stephen cofnął się o krok pochopnie, wydając ciche westchnienie i z ulgą zdał sobie sprawę, że Loki również się wycofał. Dobrze. Kaszląc cicho, Loki wymruczał:

\- Mówiłem ci, że jest głupi - Po czym zwrócił się ku drzwiom. Marząc o tym, jak fenomenalnie cicho będzie, kiedy znikną, Stephen podążył za nim.

* * *

18 pracowitych i bolesnych godzin później znaleźli Wszechojca, chodził w kółko po Time Square, powtarzając "Koniec już blisko". Na szczęście Thor dotrzymał słowa i trzech Asgardczyków zniknęło. Stephen wrócił do Sanctum Sanctorum pragnąc jedynie filiżanki herbaty i długiej, przespanej nocy. Żadnych więcej niedoszłych bogów, którzy by go denerwowali i zabierali jego cenny czas.

Wchodząc do swojego gabinetu, opadł na na swój ulubiony fotel i opuścił głowę, kiedy...

\- Och, no co jest! Poważnie? - W momencie, w którym Loki się zmaterializował, Stephen zmrużył oczy - Już się za mną stęskniłeś?

Loki obruszył się.

\- Tak jakbym miał odejść z tymi dwoma kretynami... Jestem głęboko przekonany, że mogę znaleźć sobie ciekawsze towarzystwo.

\- Och, a zatem twój brat miał rację. Przyszedłeś się do mnie zalecać.

\- Nie schlebiaj sobie. Zwyczajnemu śmiertelnikowi nigdy nie udałoby się zwrócić na siebie mojej uwagi. Jesteście jak muchy, które trzeba w kółko odganiać...

Ten facet naprawdę nie miał instynktu samozachowawczego. Kto właśnie pomógł mu znaleźć przybranego ojca, bo sam nie potrafił?

Wstając, Stephen przewrócił oczami.

\- Tak, i właśnie dlatego tutaj jesteś. Bo jesteśmy tacy irytujący...

Tak łatwo było go sprowokować. Loki już zaciskał zęby i zbliżył się, naruszając przestrzeń osobistą Stephena. Czy on mu groził? Być może jego serce biło trochę szybciej niż zwykle, ale zdecydowanie się nie bał...

\- Wątpię, aby twój małostkowy, mały móżdżek był w stanie zrozumieć moje powody...

\- Och, twoje powody wydają mi się bardzo jasne.

\- Czyżby?

\- Ależ oczywiście.

\- I co masz zamiar z tym zrobić?

Oczywiście, że nic. Znowu zaczęli mierzyć się wzrokiem, Stephen mógł słyszeć jego oddech i nawet teraz czuł emanującą od niego magię. Była taka ciepła, jakby go otulała. Prawie. Boże, jakie to było głupie. To zły pomysł, Stephen. Głupi...

\- Powinieneś odejść... - Peleryna miała jednak inne zamiary, to było oczywiste. Stephen roześmiałby się z głupiego sapnięcia Lokiego, gdyby samemu nie odebrało tchu. Te niegrzeczne wdzianko owinęło się wokół ramienia Lokiego i zaczęło go wściekle do niego ciągnąć.

Instynktownie Stephen złapał Lokiego, aby nie przewrócił ich obu. Loki spiorunował go wzorkiem, chcąc się uwolnić, a kiedy Stephen go puścił, peleryna owinęła się wokół ramion Lokiego, ponownie przyciągając go bliżej. Przylegali teraz do siebie całymi ciałami, ich nosy niemal się stykały, a Stephen nadal się nie bał. Mimo to jego serce biło jak szalone.

\- Powiedz twojej głupiej pelerynie, żeby mnie puściła!

Nawet jeśli peleryna bywała niesamowicie irytująca, Stephen rozumiał, że zawsze miała dobre intencje i zwykle wiedziała, co było dla niego najlepsze. Jak było się z nią kłócić?

\- Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby... - Stephen stłumił resztę zdania przykładając swoje usta do Lokiego zadowolony i dumy z siebie, że wreszcie znalazł sposób, aby się przymknął. Loki wczepił się w niego. Pasja z jaką go całował i zaciskał palce we włosach Stephena sprawiły, że uchwyt peleryny okazał się niepotrzebny.


End file.
